


Castiel et les grands méchants loups

by Caidy



Series: Storytelling in Purgatory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory, Thinking about life and past and emotional stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Les anges n’étaient pas bons, les anges n’étaient pas bienveillants, ils n’étaient que des soldats du Seigneur et – Castiel ne savait plus les mots exacts, et trouva qu’il s’en moquait. La vampire lui avait rappelé Dean. Dean et ces femmes et hommes orgueilleux qui refusaient de plier sous le poids de leur destin, de se résigner et de laisser tomber. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel et les grands méchants loups

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci suit plus ou moins "Sandi".

 

Castiel ne se sentait pas seul. Il aurait peut-être dû, maintenant que Dean et le vampire étaient partis et qu’il n’avait plus que les Léviathans à ses trousses pour lui tenir compagnie – lui était toujours coincé là, unique ange dans une forêt grouillante de monstres. Pourtant, la solitude ne lui faisait aucun effet. La plupart du temps, il fuyait, se cachait, tentait d’élaborer quelque simulacre de stratégie pour tenir ces choses le plus loin possible de lui. Quand il le pouvait, il retournait à la rivière. Là-bas, l’atmosphère étouffante du Purgatoire était comme atténuée, apaisée. C’était encore loin d’un fragment du Paradis, ou même d’une chambre de motel familière, mais il pouvait s’en contenter pour le moment. Puis Castiel ne se sentait pas seul.

Il pensait à Dean, qui avait désormais retrouvé Sam, la liberté, et toutes ces petites choses anodines et fascinantes qui semblaient satisfaire les humains. Castiel n’était pas sûr de parvenir un jour à comprendre, mais qu’importe. Dean était heureux maintenant, peut-être un peu plus en sécurité, et si l’ange s’inquiétait de ne plus être là pour veiller sur lui, ça n’avait pas d’importance. De toute façon, ces derniers temps, il était plus un fardeau qu’une aide. Castiel avait pris la bonne décision en choisissant de rester.

 

* * *

 

 

Quand Castiel était suffisamment loin des Léviathans, il pensait à la vampire. C’était étonnant, quelque part, que son visage curieux lui revienne aussi aisément en mémoire. Il ne l’avait vue que deux fois, ne lui avait que très brièvement parlée et ne savait rien d’elle. Mais elle était différente des autres abominations. Elle ne l’avait pas attaqué, n’avait même pas essayé, alors que le sang de quelque créature tâchait les manches de son blouson et teintait encore ses dents. Elle avait simplement choisi – _et n’était-ce pas là toute l’audace magnifique des chefs d’œuvre de son père ?_ – de le laisser en paix, de demander ce qu’il était comme si elle était parvenue à sentir, d’une manière ou d’une autre, qu’il n’était pas d’une espèce typique du Purgatoire. Il y avait quelque chose d’ironique, aussi, dans le fait qu’une vampire ensanglantée se soit montrée mille fois plus humaine qu’un ange.

Mais encore une fois, les contes racontés aux enfants n’étaient que des mensonges.

Les anges n’étaient pas bons, les anges n’étaient pas bienveillants, ils n’étaient que des soldats du Seigneur et – Castiel ne savait plus les mots exacts, et trouva qu’il s’en moquait. La vampire lui avait rappelé Dean. Dean et ces femmes et hommes orgueilleux qui refusaient de plier sous le poids de leur destin, de se résigner et de laisser tomber. Dean, qui lui avait appris le libre arbitre et comment penser par soi-même et pour soi-même. Et si l’enseignement avait été tout sauf facile et indolore, et le résultat peu concluant, l’ange ne regrettait pas. Dean avait su lui offrir un peu de ce courage insensé et Castiel ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Ce n’est pas la destination qui compte, disaient-ils parfois, mais le voyage.

 

* * *

 

La forêt murmura tout autour de lui, et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Il était gris et morose, absolument immuable. Le silence, habituellement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles et les ricanements cyniques des monstres, était incroyablement limpide. L’ange pouvait entendre la respiration du corps humain qu’il portait, sentir clairement le soulèvement de son torse et le travail consciencieux de ses poumons à l’intérieur. La fréquence directe du Paradis lui était inaccessible depuis longtemps déjà, et il avait fini par oublier l’idée d’entendre à nouveau les timbres cérémonieux de ses frères et sœurs. Les prières de Dean lui manquaient. Même quand il lançait ces appels mi-furieux mi-désespérés que Castiel avait ignorés dans la douleur, au moins le vide était comblé, réduit, et les ondes chaudes de l’âme humaine réchauffaient les morceaux recollés à la va-vite de son être.

-Jusqu’ici, dit-il pour lui-même, on ne m’a pas laissé mourir.

Néanmoins, s’il était toujours au Purgatoire, c’était probablement que Dieu était fatigué de le sauver – fatigué de ses erreurs, de ses abus et de ses tendances destructrices, autodestructrices.

-Tant mieux, remarqua-t-il en soupirant.

Ce n’était pas que Castiel avait envie de finir au Purgatoire, encore moins dévoré par des Léviathans. Mais il avait perdu l’envie de lutter, et maintenant que les Winchesters étaient à nouveau réunis et qu’une énième fin de monde n’était pas en préparation, le moment semblait bien choisi pour mourir. Puis la forêt des abominations n’était pas si désagréable que ça. Quand il n’était pas occupé à fuir, l’ange s’asseyait quelque part et laissait ses pensées vagabonder, et trouvait que l’air n’était pas si froid et la lumière pas si terne. Il y avait une sensation d’apaisement éphémère qui régnait dans l’air, à croire que les monstres faisaient parfois une pause pour méditer sur leurs vies passées et futures. Castiel était soulagé, ici, serein.

Et si on ne l’avait pas à nouveau forcé à revenir, ça aurait été une belle fin à sa propre histoire.


End file.
